


Catch (Release)

by Amberina



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-13
Updated: 2011-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-23 16:59:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberina/pseuds/Amberina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwen's not really the nervous type, but she's a little apprehensive about seeing Gunn again, after all this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catch (Release)

Gwen's not really the nervous type, but she's a little apprehensive about seeing Gunn again, after all this time. Last time they were together, she left for Taipei before he woke up. It's been six months and LISA has held. And she's had a lot of time to think.

"Thanks for meeting me," she says as cheerfully as she can muster as he approaches her table with a wide smile.

"Hey, I'm always up for a drink," he replies smoothly, sliding into the chair across from her. He looks as dapper as ever, maybe even more so, dressed head to toe in Armani. Just looking at him makes Gwen ache a little.

"Look, I'm sorry for disappearing on you last time," she says bluntly, figuring the best thing to do is just get it out there.

Gunn shrugs. "No need to apologize. Things happen."

Gwen nods. "A lot was going on with me back then. LISA was brand-new. I didn't -- "

"Hey, hey, no need to explain, either," Gunn assures her. "I get it." He pauses. "A lot has happened since then."

Gwen stirs her redcoat with a swizzle stick and listens intently as Gunn describes the last six months. It's crazy, and Gwen's glad all of a sudden that she spent most of the time in Asia. "And then you took over Wolfram and Hart?"

Gwen had heard a lot about Wolfram and Hart over the years. She even did a couple of jobs for them -- money's money after all -- but was always a little cautious around their lawyers. There was one, notorious on the scene, Lilah her name was. She paid well, but her jobs were always dangerous.

"Yeah, we figured we could do some good, you know? Make a difference."

"Are you?" Gwen asks.

Gunn shrugs. "I do what I can, but it's a business. There are things we just have to do. Things I just have to do." He sounds a little... odd. Disappointed. Tired.

"You're a good man, Charles Gunn," Gwen says with a smile. There are so many people out there that wouldn't care an iota how much good they did once they got in the Wolfram and Hart world. Gwen's maybe one of them, but she can appreciate the goodness in him.

He shakes his head and then smiles playfully. "You're just trying to get in my pants again."

\--

Gwen's been hyper-aware of her surroundings since she was a kid, since she had to worry that any slight brush could cause death. It comes in handy when on a job, but it isn't so desirable when trying to relax.

She'd slept with two people since Gunn, but neither one of them made her just let go like he did. He traces his fingers around LISA, his large hands massaging her back muscles, soothing away the stress, the apprehension. Gwen finds herself getting lost in the feeling, just enjoying it. It's fucking fantastic.

Her eyes flutter closed as she concentrates on his hands, his awesome hands, all over her. Running along her back, down her arms, dipping under her panties to massage her ass.

"That feels nice," she says softly. "Ohh..."

His hands slip into her panties, hooking into the band and slowly pulling down.

\--

Gwen wakes up next to a note.

 _I had fun. Come see me again sometime._

 _\-- Gunn_

She definitely would.


End file.
